


i love you (for all eternity)

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: gray cooks natsu breakfast, then proposes.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	i love you (for all eternity)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my (very fucking late) sub for Natsu Day!!!!! I love my boy so much 🥰
> 
> shout out to jinx for helping me with the ring ideas!!!!!!
> 
> enjoy!!!

Natsu woke up to the sensation of lips pressing against his forehead and something stroking his cheek gently. 

He pried his eyes open, sleepily registering his boyfriend sitting on the bed next to him. The man was bare from the waist up, only wearing a pair of loose sweatpants. He was leaning over Natsu, gazing down at him fondly while a hand cradled his cheek gently. 

"Good morning, love," Gray greeted him, his smile soft. 

"Hi, Gray," Natsu murmured, nuzzling his cheek into Gray's hand. Gray pressed a kiss to his nose, chuckling when Natsu purred. 

"I know it's a bit early, but I made you breakfast." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I'll go get it. Be right back." Gray kissed him one more time before getting up and leaving the bedroom. Natsu could hear him muttering and clamoring in the kitchen as he sat up and stretched, arms over his head.

A few minutes later, the ice mage returned, carefully balancing a tray of food, bringing it to the bed and setting it in front of Natsu. Natsu could see a plate piled high with eggs, bacon, and strawberry pancakes — his favorite — with a glass of orange juice on the side. He grinned up at Gray.

"Thank you, baby. It looks and smells _amazing_!" Natsu leaned his head up for a kiss, and Gray gave it to him, pressing their lips together. 

"You're welcome." Gray beamed as Natsu dug in.

Natsu ate with big, hearty bites, and was so focused on enjoying his meal that he didn't notice Gray slipping something out of the pocket of his sweatpants and place it under the tray. 

Natsu finished off his juice, then grinned up at Gray. "That was so good.... you spoil me, Gray." 

"You deserve it." Gray kissed his cheek, then picked up the tray and exited the room. 

Natsu sighed, patting his stomach, noticing a little black box on the blanket in front of him. He frowned in confusion as he picked it up to examine it. It was barely big enough to fit in his palm, and it felt velvety when be ran a finger over it. 

He wondered what it was.

A voice in the back of his mind whispered to him that he knew _exactly_ what this was, but he ignored it, and fulfilled the overwhelming urge to open it. 

When he saw what was inside, his brain short circuited. 

It was a _ring_. A ring made of _ice_.

It was intricately designed and shaped like a dragon; he could see every detail, from the scales to the wings, which were slightly bent inward to fit around his finger. Upon closer inspection, the dragonslayer could see that it wasn't a random figure of a dragon — everything about it seemed familiar.

Then it clicked.

Igneel.

The ring was shaped like _Igneel_. 

"What...." he faintly whispered to himself.

"Do you like it?"

Natsu's head snapped towards the door. Gray was standing in the doorway, watching him. 

"What....." Natsu repeated a little louder, eyes wider than saucers. "Gray....." 

"I've rendered the great Natsu Dragneel speechless. That's a first." Gray smiled, walking back into the room and sitting down across from him.

"What is this?" Natsu asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Natsu...." Gray took a deep breath. "There aren't enough words to describe how much I love you. You're.... my everything. My constant, my strength, my light, my power to live. And I want to be the same for you." He took the box from Natsu, and the dragonslayer let him, feeling dazed. "This ring.... I wanted it to symbolize what you missed in your life when Igneel left. Safety. Comfort. Stability. Family. Love. I want to be all of those things, as long as you'll let me.

"Natsu Dragneel.... Will you marry me?" 

As soon as Natsu registered what was happening, he burst into tears straight away. Gray jolted, startled, and pulled the dragonslayer into his lap, gently kissing his cheeks and nose while he sobbed. 

"Yes," Natsu blubbered. "Yeah, I'll marry you, Gray. Gray, I love you so much, more than anything — "

"I know, baby," Gray shushed him, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. "I know."

"The ring, it's so pretty, but what if I break it? I don't want to break it....." 

"You won't, sweetheart. It's made from my Devil Slayer magic; it's unbreakable and flame proof, so you don't have to worry, darling."

"Oh, Gray," Natsu sighed, sniffling. "You're so good to me." He presented his hand which was shaking, but neither of them mentioned it. "Put it on me?"

"Yeah." Gray slipped it onto his ring finger, and Natsu held it up to admire it, stroking the dragon's head with a finger.

"It really is beautiful.... thank you, Gray. For making it look like Igneel." Natsu's arms wrapped around Gray's neck. "I really do miss him.... and you _do_ make me feel like he did. I feel safe, and comfortable, and _loved_ when I'm with you." 

"I'm glad. That's all I ever wanted for you." 

Gray and Natsu leaned their foreheads together and smiled at one another. 

"I love you, Gray."

"And i love you, Natsu."

**Author's Note:**

> do y'all see what I did there
> 
> this [design](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61rv5SMKDeL._SL1000_.jpg) was what I based the ring off of, so just imagine that ring but in Igneel's likeness okay
> 
> this didn't end the exact way I wanted it to, but it went a different way and I couldn't figure out how to fix it without delaying it yet another day. I hope you liked it regardless!!!!!
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
